Dwindling Mist
by A-book-geek
Summary: After being betrayed by Ruby; falling hook, line and sinker for a witch wasn't what Sam had in mind, especially when his brother hadn't even forgiven him for trusting a demon. Things can never be easy for the Winchesters. Female Harry/Sam.


**Summary****: ****After being betrayed by Ruby; falling hook, line and sinker for a witch wasn't what Sam had in mind, especially when his brother hadn't even forgiven him for trusting a demon. Things can never be easy for the Winchesters. Female Harry/Sam.**

**AN:**I do not own Harry Potter and Supernatural. They belong to their respective authors and writers.

I would like to apologize for any mistakes in advance. Please do not copy the story.

* * *

He was so absorbed in the power Ruby had given him and the high demon blood provided, that he didn't listen to a single word anyone had said. The angels, Bobby or Dean. His freakin' brother told him again and again, but he didn't listen, and instead had tried to kill him. He trusted Ruby over his own brother and because of that the devil was roaming free on the earth. He had been nothing but a mindless fool, who freed Lucifer from the cage because apparently, he knew more than anyone else. His basic motive behind killing Lilith had been Dean. The bitch tore his brother apart right in front of him and he wanted revenge, but later when Ruby told him that killing Lilith would stop Lucifer from rising, he wanted to do it because he wanted to make Dean proud of him. Exorcizing demons and saving people had been a plus. If he would've known that he would start apocalypse, he would have killed Ruby himself. Would never have betrayed his brother. But now, he couldn't do anything about it. He would have to suffer the consequences. Dean didn't trust him anymore and even though it hurt, he understood his brother and even agreed with him wholeheartedly. He wouldn't trust himself either.

Now, here he was in Garber, Oklahoma, trying to do a simple job in the bar. Normal is what he had always wanted, wasn't it? So why was he just itching to go back to his brother, even if it was just to share a beer?

He was brought out of his musings when he heard an accented voice ask, "Can I have a glass of bourbon, please?"

Sam had to look up at that. There weren't much people who would ask for a drink around 11 in the morning, especially someone who wasn't even American. Why would a foreigner, probably the same age as his, be here, that too alone? The girl was tan which Sam was sure from being in too much heat, had black messy hair which reached down her back, with bright green eyes – brighter than Dean's, like emeralds, and had a lightning bolt-shaped scar on her forehead.

He stared at her suspiciously until she waved her hand in front of his face, concerned and he blinked. "Oh. Uh. Yeah. One bourbon, coming up."

As he turned towards the bar, she asked again, "Do you have anything to eat? Preferably something greasy?"

She reminded him so much of Dean, that Sam almost shook his head, but stopped himself and asked instead, "Sure. What can I get you?"

The girl waved her hand and muttered, "Surprise me."

Sam gave her order to Lindsey, a fellow employee; while he poured a glass of bourbon, discreetly adding holy water into it. He kept in eyes on her until she took a sip and she sighed with something akin to bliss. He shook his head at himself berating himself for getting way too paranoid.

He placed a burger with side of fries in front of her and she muttered a small, "Thanks." Before practically attacking it. She reminded him too much of Dean. His brother would've loved her.

"So, what brings you to the other side of the pond? Business or pleasure?" he asked nonchalantly as he cleaned the bar.

She chewed the bite before she said with an awkward smile. "Business."

"Sam." He said and the girl looked at him confused. "My name. It's Sam."

"Oh. Jess. Uh... I'm Jessamine." She corrected not noticing the devastating expressions that crossed his face.

A bile rose in his throat at hearing the name and he swallowed quickly before turning back and muttered, "I'll let you get back to your food."

With he turned around and went back to cleaning. He was almost done when he looked up and saw the empty seat where the girl was sitting, along with a $100 bill lying beside the plate. His eyes widened and he looked around, only to find that the girl was nowhere in sight.

* * *

It wasn't until two days that he saw her again, but this time, she wasn't alone. She was in an abandoned alley surrounded by four men. It didn't take a genius to figure out that she was in trouble and he checked his pockets for the knife. The girl and the white-haired man were holding a wooden-stick, while the other three had knifes. He moved towards them slowly and called, "Hey!"

It startled the five people and their heads snapped towards him. The girl's eyes widened along with one of the man's, who just gave him a sinister smile.

"Let the girl go." He said calmly.

"Now, why would we do that?" another man sneered and Sam glared back.

"Lucius, let him go! This doesn't concern him!" The girl almost ordered the white-haired man which left Sam gaping. She knew these guys? But before he could question this, the first man who had been staring at him said mockingly, "Sam Winchester." His eyes flashed black and Sam stiffened, while the girl frowned. "I guess we should thank you. You freed our master after all. Lucifer's walking free because of you." The man added and started laughing manically.

Sam gulped as the girl's horrified gaze landed on him, but he ignored her and asked the demon, "What do you want?"

"Well, we wanted the girl dead, but now that you're here," he pretended to think for a moment, then added with glee, "why not kill two birds with one stone?"

"We had a deal! Do whatever you want with the muggle, but kill Potter first!" The man, apparently named Lucius sneered.

The demon clenched his jaw and ordered the other two, "Kill the girl! I'll take care of him. Big brother isn't here to save his ass."

With that the demon attacked him, not noticing the girl firing a spell at Lucius, just as the demons caught her. The demon had a knife and as Sam was busy fighting the one, the other one crept beside him and hit something on his head. The pain was so intense that he thought he was gonna pass out as he fell to the ground. He was still bleary to see the demon smirking at him as he sliced his wrist and placing his on his mouth. Sam struggled to move, turn his head away, anything but this, but it only made the demons hold him tightly. One hand held his jaw tightly, forcing him to keep his mouth open, while the other demon held him as he writhed. He tried to search for his knife frantically, but realized that it had fallen somewhere when they had hit his head. Suddenly, the demon's grip on him went lax and as they both fell. He saw the black smoke indicating that the demons had fled, leaving four unconscious bodies around.

His head was throbbing and he put his hand on the back of his head to check, but he winced and pulled back, only to see blood on his hand. He turned his head slowly and saw the girl kneeling on the ground, breathing heavily with the stick still tightly clutched in her hand. She had a gash on her forehead, her hand had a cut on it, and her top was soaked in blood.

As he thought more, he realized that the girl didn't have a weapon and she had exorcised three demons and another grown man, when he, a trained hunter couldn't do much. How had she done it? He looked at her and asked, "Are you a hunter?"

Jessamine's eyes widened and before she could open her mouth to respond, there were loud cracks around them. Sam's body went tense as he stood up on shaky legs, only to see seven men around them. Where had these people come from?

"Bloody hell!" A red-haired man swore as he looked around, until his eyes landed on her and widened and he ran towards her.

Even though the pain in his head was killing him, but Sam clutched his knife tightly, preparing himself for another fight. The first thing the man did was hugging the lights out of the girl and his own eyes widened in surprise.

"Jessamine, are you alright? You're bleeding." one of them asked.

"Don't worry about it, Collin. I've had worse." The girl waved him off as the redhead helped her up and she grimaced with pain.

He saw two men waving their wands at the white-haired man before vanishing with him. This was the worst possible day to forget his gun in his bag. But he clenched his teeth and asked, "What the hell are you?"

Every head snapped towards him, as if they had forgotten about him. "Oh. We should obliviate the no-maj." One of them said.

"Wait!" Jessamine called, stopping the man. "Those demons. They knew him. We can't just obliviate him and he's a hunter." She told them.

"We can't let him go. It's a risk that we cannot take, especially if he's a hunter. But you're right. We also need to know how the demons know him." The man muttered hurriedly.

"Let me talk to him." Again, she ordered the man, who glared at her, before giving a stiff nod and vanishing with a crack.

"Sam, I understand you might want to know about it." She waved her hand around and continued, "I'm staying at a hotel nearby. Why don't we go there so we could talk properly?" she asked looking at him.

Sam narrowed his eyes at her and her companions, one of which was glaring at him. Instead of replying he asked through clenched teeth, "I'm not going anywhere with you. What are you?"

"We're not going to harm you and I promise we'll tell you anything you ask if you give us the information about demons. You're a hunter and might know something that will help us to send those arseholes back to where they crawled from." She said stonily.

"Wait. You want to know how to send demons back to hell? So, you're not working for them?" Sam asked bewildered, even though suspiciously. He wasn't going to trust anyone after what the bitch Ruby made him do.

"Working with them?" the man spluttered outraged. "Have you lost your bloody marbles? Who in their right minds would work with those fuckers?"

Sam stayed quiet, while the girl stared at him unblinkingly. Demons lie all the time. He wasn't going to trust them, but he nodded and said, "Let me check myself before I decide to come with you."

The girl agreed and he did the tests – Cristo and nicking them with a silver knife were the only options he has right now. They weren't demons or shapeshifters and he agreed to go with them warily, but not before sending Bobby a message about the circumstances and his whereabouts.

* * *

As soon as his feet landed on the ground, dizziness swept over him and he puked all over the floor. He had forgotten about his head injury and staggered on his feet, only to be held by one of the two men.

"You're bleeding! Sit down, mate." He was ushered to a couch and he almost fell on it, only to blink blearily when he saw the wooden stick pointed at him and instinctively, held the man at knife-point. Even if they were planning to kill him, he wasn't going to go down alone.

"He's trying to heal the wound on your head before you're dead. He's a healer." The redhead told him and Sam allowed the man to look at his head. He heard muttered words and a cooling sensation inside his head. The man pushed a vial in front of him and ordered, "Drink this!" which made his hackles rise.

"No!" he growled.

"It's a pain potion!" the girl exclaimed loudly before taking the glass vial from the man and taking a sip. Sam kept his eyes on her, and took the vial when she only grimaced, but otherwise seemed fine. "It's truly rancid, but eases the pain." She uttered as she gave him the vial.

He took it this time and sniffed before gulping it down. The gagged as soon as the liquid went down his throat, but soon felt the pain in his head receding. He blinked as he came to his senses, now that he was feeling better and looked around. But this wasn't his main concern. What he wanted to know was how did they get here? How had the girl defeated four men alone, three of which were demons? And how in the world did these people appear and disappear into thin air? There was only a thing that came to his mind and he went on high alert instantly. He checked his pockets and sighed with relief when he found his knife in his coat-pocket. The man who had healed him was fussing over Jessamine, while the redhead was busy staring at him.

Seeing that the muggle was stiff as a board, Ron said beseechingly, "Do you think that if we wanted to really harm you, we would've healed you?"

Sam snorted humorlessly and spat, "I'm not gonna trust a witch. I already had a couple of bad experiences."

"Witch?!" Ron squeaked in a high-pitched voice, insulted. "I'm not a bloody witch! I'm a wizard!"

"Yeah? It's all and the same. Black-magic and praying to the demon himself! It's the same with you guys." Sam said with narrowed eyes. He had his knife and he had told Bobby. He just hoped it wasn't too late for him. On the other hand, he particularly didn't care even if he died, but he would make sure that these witches wouldn't live to hurt anyone.

"Listen, Sam, you can leave as soon as you tell us what your deal with them is." Sam stiffened and his grip tightened on the knife, ready to throw it at her. He was sure that she was the leader of these people. He hadn't missed the authoritative stance she had and how these people obeyed her. He would at least kill her before going down.

"I know that you're somehow important to them. Don't think I didn't hear that you freed Lucifer from hell, which until now we weren't even sure existed!" He stiffened even more, but she merely looked at him imploringly and added, "The aurors wanted to take you to the Ministry and you being a muggle, it wouldn't have been difficult for them. They would've taken whatever knowledge you have along with your memories. I don't want to scare you, but they would've removed even the knowledge of it from your mind before leaving you on the road."

"Wait, what?" he questioned, confused. Aurors? "Ministry…?"

She gave a nod. "Every country has its own government for the Magical community. It's called Ministry of Magic in Britain and the American one is called The Magical Congress of the United States of America commonly known as MACUSA. We even have our schools and markets like everyone else. It's just hidden from you lot. Muggles. Um… Non-magic folk."

Sam just stared open-mouthed and asked suspiciously, "You have your own community? How come we haven't heard of any of it before?"

Ron quipped, "It's against the law to inform a muggle about magic."

"So, let me get this straight. There is a whole other world where people like you live – witches and demons together?" he asked shortly.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake! We aren't in anyway connected to demons. We are born with our magic, we are trained in schools just like you people, we have jobs, sports, families and we do not kill someone for our amusement. We aren't monsters!" She snapped angrily.

Sam stared wide eyed at her outburst. His head was reeling. It couldn't be possible, could it? She could be lying. There was no proof that such a world existed and these people live peacefully. It could all be just for a show, like Ruby. Castiel would've told him, but he wasn't sure if the angel would answer him after what he had done.

He was so deep in his thoughts, trying to make sense of things, that he was startled when she spoke, "Look, I know this can be traumatic, but we felt extremely strong magic around here a couple of days back which was the reason me and my team were sent here to investigate. We aren't the enemies. We just want to live peacefully and something tells me that you can provide some insight. That's all I ask."

When he didn't answer for a long time, she sighed tiredly before opening her bag and he tensed again, only to take a calming breath when she pulled out a couple of books.

"Here. These are a couple of books which will explain everything about our world and how everything works. You can read it and we can have this talk tomorrow. Would that be acceptable?" she asked with an arched brow as she placed them in front of him.

They were tomes rather than books, something akin to what Bobby would have and then looked at her. He observed her and nodded before collecting the books.

He was just about to leave when he heard her say, "Don't even think about running away before giving the information I need. It won't take long for me to track you down."

Sam looked into those emerald eyes and gulped as he left the room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

He had told Bobby that he encountered some demons which he took care of, but he also told him that there were some suspicious activities going on and he will keep an eye around. He asked about Dean and Bobby told him that his brother was on a solo hunt.

He didn't sleep a wink and read the books she had given him. He couldn't believe that there were witches and wizards who lived between them peacefully. The books had provided him with enough information and he didn't think that the books were fake.

_Hogwarts – A History, __Magical Theory__ by Adalbert Waffling, The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts which was filled with the life of __Jessamine__, and A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot which contained a chapter on the biography of __Jessamine Potter as well._

Now that he thought about it, he had heard about the terrorist attacks in London, which had seemed too suspicious, but he had just shrugged it off. His focus was on his studies and going to Stanford and never look back at his family business again. He couldn't believe the life these people had, especially Jessamine and all because of a prophecy. And she fought it all her life. Had lost so many people. Had been through a war, which explained her authoritative behaviour. So manly lives destroyed because of another prophecy.

* * *

He decided that maybe he should tell them the things he knew about the demons. Not everything, but something just to help them and who knew, maybe these people could help them in getting Lucifer back into the cage. There was this nagging feeling inside his head that something wasn't right and it made him more conscious than ever, but he braced himself and knocked on the door. Ron opened the door and said, "Oh. It's you. I thought it was breakfast." Ron almost pouted and Sam shuffled awkwardly. "Come on in."

Jessamine was reading some documents and looked up as soon as he entered. By her threat the previous day, he thought that she would've been tense, but she looked as calm as someone looked at their home. She looked young, but he noticed that her eyes were old and held pain which he had seen many times before. One couldn't tell that she was someone who had been fighting all her life and had the weight of the world on her shoulders even before she was born. He always had Dean, if not Dad and had been protected by his over-protective brother. Suddenly, he was able to see her in a new light even though she was something he was trained to kill – a human and not a monster.

She arched an eyebrow at him and he flushed, realising that he had been staring at her, but she didn't say anything which he was grateful for. Instead asked, "So, did you read the books? Still think we're the monsters?"

"Um… Yeah. Sorry. I had no idea about the existence of people who lived peacefully and are just like the rest of us. The witches I've dealt with always turned out to be evil." He said truthfully.

She stared at him before nodding and he jumped when he heard the doorbell along with Ron, who practically ran to the door for food. It turned out that he liked their company as he ended up having breakfast with them. He had never seen anyone who could eat food as fast as these two, maybe not even Dean until it's pie, but Ron could win anytime, hands down. The man ate like a bottomless pit and the two ended up fighting for the last piece of bacon. He shook his head amused. Dean would love these two and then he sobered as soon as his brother crossed his mind.

Well, he didn't know why, but he ended up telling her everything from the moment Azazel dosed him with demon blood and killed his mother, how he died and Dean had made a deal to bring him back, breaking of the first and last seal, and how exactly he ended up here.

Finally, he looked up to see disgust or revulsion on their faces, but instead of that, he saw sympathy and compassion. What shocked him the most was that instead of judgement, there was understanding in their eyes which could only come from someone who had been betrayed before.

"It wasn't your fault, mate. It can happen to the best of us." Ron told him quietly.

"You did what you thought was the right thing to do. After all, you were told that Lilith's death would stop the apocalypse. You didn't do it on purpose and no one is perfect." Jessamine gave him a small smile and Sam blinked back the tears. From the moment Ruby had betrayed him, he had felt like everything was his fault and he knew that it was, but after talking to these two, he felt lighter than he had in a long time.

This were quiet for a while, until Ron looked at him and asked, "So… Sex with a demon." Sam tensed. "How was it?" the question didn't have any malice behind it, just generous curiously and Sam turned red with embarrassment.

Meanwhile, Jessamine gaped at her friend before hitting him at the back of his head. "OW! What was that for?" Ron cried.

"You idiot, Ronald Weasley!" the girl almost screamed and both the boys winced.

"It isn't something anyone else would know. I was curious." Ron defended himself.

Jessamine arched an eyebrow and said, "Wait until Hermione hears about it."

Ron turned pale and grumbled horrified, "You wouldn't do that!"

"Wouldn't I?" she asked smugly.

"Please! You can't. I'll do whatever you want!" Ron begged.

She smirked, "Well…" and Ron's eyes widened and he yelled, "Not that!"

"Hand it over, Ronald." She said.

Ron looked ready to cry, but pulled something out of his coat before handing it to her. Sam saw the exchange, feeling lost and cleared his throat unnecessarily and two heads snapped towards him, looking like they have forgotten he was there, which probably they had. He pointed at the piece of paper in her hand and asked awkwardly, "Um… What's that?"

Ron looked wistfully at the paper, while Jessamine showed it to him. They looked some kind of tickets and he looked up confused. "They're the tickets of Quidditch World Cup." Sam racked his brain and remembered that it was some kind of a game.

"There're two tickets. Who're you gonna take? You can take me along, you know!" Ron tried to ask subtly, but it came out like a whine.

"I'm taking Sam."

"What?!" Two heads snapped towards her and stared at her like she was mad.

"Bu-but he doesn't even know what Quidditch is!" Ron exclaimed outraged.

"I have two whole weeks to show him." Jessamine challenged and the two friends glared at each other.

Sam stood up hastily and stumbled over his words, "Uh… Maybe I should…" He pointed towards the door and turned to leave, but Jessamine hissed at him. "Shhh…" as she continued to glare at Ron, while Sam was left thinking that he should've left when he had a chance.

* * *

It had been a week since he had found out about the existence of wizards and witches. Ron had to leave because there wasn't anything he could do right now and his wife was pregnant. Jessamine on the other hand had decided to stay here until she found about anything substantial. He spent most of his time with her, soaking knowledge like a sponge. He wanted to know everything he could about their world and she was happy to show him. On top of everything he had learned, he was sure that he had a crush on her. He hadn't noticed her first, but as he started spending more time with her, he found out that not only he liked her company, but he was attracted to her. She made him forget every regrettable thing that he had ever done and what a disaster his life was! And with that came crushing guilt. He had tried to contact Dean, but to no avail as it always went to voice mail.

And there was the fact that he knew nothing about her apart from what he had read in those books, or that she absolutely hated coffee and loved tea. She had a sweet-tooth which could give diabetes to anyone. She loved pizza and could eat it thrice a day. She had been friends with Ron and his wife Hermione since they were 11-years-old and the Weasley's were her family in all but blood. The people who raised her didn't like her because she was different, but she was still in contact with her cousin. She hadn't finished her school because of the war, but was the head-auror in British Ministry – a position which was offered to her without qualification and training because she was the girl-who-lived. She had a godson named Teddy and she loved him, who was staying with his grandmother. She loved Quidditch and was the youngest seeker in a century. She was pretty much obsessed with her 'firebolt', just like Dean was with the Impala, because it was given to her by her godfather, who died saving her when she was 15. Most of the times she loved wearing a green hoodie which had Malfoy printed on the back of it.

Sam wasn't sure how he landed in this situation, but he was sure that he was pretty much fucked. He should've stayed away from the first day itself; especially with the record he had with girls, as they all ended up dying in the end, but something about her made him happy. A feeling which he hadn't felt ever since Jess was killed and things only went down after that one after another.

He blinked and came back to himself when he realised that she was looking at him concerned and he shook his head.

* * *

He had never been as nervous in his life as he was right now. They were in a pub named the Leaky Cauldron, a tiny, grubby-looking pub which very dark and shabby. If she hadn't helped him inside, Sam wouldn't even have noticed that it was there and he had a feeling that muggles couldn't see it unless they entered with the help of a wizard or a witch. The place was filled with people who were wearing robes, and were talking and drinking. A girl was standing behind the bar and grinned as soon as she saw Jessamine. It turned out that the girl Hannah, was dating Jessamine's friend Neville, who was teaching at Hogwarts. What shocked him the most was that despite being subtle, people swarmed them as soon as they found out who it was, much to the annoyance of Jessamine, if her expressions were anything to go by. People took her pictures and autographs and he realised that she was much more famous that he had initially thought. She was like a celebrity here, which explained why the American auror who wanted to obliviate him had left after an order from her.

She tapped the wall thrice with her wand. Sam watch entranced as the bricks started wriggling — a small hole appeared and seconds later they were facing an archway large enough even for him.

"Welcome," she said smiling. "to Diagon Alley."

They stepped through the archway and when he looked over his shoulder, he saw that the archway had already turned back into a solid wall.

As they walked up the street, he tried to look at everything at once – the shops, the things outside them, the people shopping. There was an Apothecary, an animal museum, Quidditch shop, shops selling telescopes and strange silver instruments that he had never seen before, windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills, and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon…

"This is amazing." He told her awed and she nodded at him knowingly, before entering inside Madam Malkin – a shop which sold the best robes which apparently, he needed 'to fit in the crowd'. It turned out that the lady had known Jessamine since she was 11 and they were done in about half n hour. She paid for his robes because it turned out he didn't have their money. After which they went to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes – a joke shop founded by Ron's brothers which were twins, one of which was killed in the war. The man had the same hair as Ron's and was missing an ear. It didn't take long to find out that he was like an older brother to Jessamine. He had already been warned not to take anything George gave him and keeping it in mind, he stayed away from anything the guy offered him. Sam snorted at the way the redhead pouted at Jess, but gave up finally.

Once they were done, they took another portkey which teleported them to venue. Sam was unable to make out much through the mist, but after about fifteen minutes, he could just make out the shapes of hundreds and hundreds of tents, rising up the gentle slope of a large field. As soon as she paid for the tent, two men rushed towards them, treating Jessamine like an old friend, much to her annoyance, which was palpable on her face as clear as the day. She told him that they worked for British and Irish Quidditch League Headquarters and one of them was the Head of Magical Games and Sports. Their distaste of him was clear when she told them that he was a 'squib'.

He ignored them, but watched astounded that almost everyone seemed to know her and wanted to be photographed with her, because they knew it would be in the news. He was sure that she was about to murder someone, when a blonde, who appeared as tall as Dean came towards them and hugged Jessamine. Instead of shrugging him or replying awkwardly or angrily like she had done with the others, she hugged the man with nothing, but affection and warmth in her eyes. Sam felt a sudden burst of irrational jealousy, but pushed it aside ashamed, when she introduced him to Neville Longbottom and his girlfriend, Hannah, who he recognised from the pub. Now that the thought about them, he remembered that she and Neville had fought in the war together.

He met many people she had told him about, but Ginny and her boyfriend Dean were the ones who made him uncomfortable, when she propositioned him for a threesome because apparently 'he was cute'. He was just glad that his brother wasn't here or he would have teased him for the rest of their lives, but by the way Jess was laughing, he had a hunch that she would do just that.

He didn't care who won, but true to her words, it was the best game he had the good-fortune of watching. He almost pitied Ron because he couldn't be here. Almost. He'd never been into sports, but this made the top of his list pretty soon. He just hoped he had a chance to bring Dean here and show him this magical world. He was sure his brother would kill some bigoted idiots and he just knew that Dean would love to 'join' Ginny and her boyfriend in their shenanigans.

He couldn't remember the last time he had been genuinely happy after Jess was killed, but being here, especially with Jessamine was turning out to be more than he had imagined. Hope, that maybe he would have what he's always wanted and craved for and with _'her'_. He looked at her laughing with her friends and sighed.

Yeah. He was pretty much fucked.

* * *

**Weeks Later**

They were lounging in her apartment. She was watching TV, while he was trying to call Dean again. It had been more than a month of him leaving voicemails and waiting for the call which never came. Bobby had told him that Dean was fine and was on a case, working solo. He closed his eyes and sighed tiredly. It wasn't Dean's fault and Sam didn't blame him one bit. It was his own for trusting someone else over his brother and he had all the right to hate Sam. He knew he had made many mistakes in life, one of which was leaving his family and not staying in contact, even though Dean tried. He had just wanted a normal life away from demons and his 'family business'. A life which he thought would be possible if he stayed on his own and away from everything. It was nothing but a lie because of which Jess died. And then there was Ruby. How stupid he'd been?! And now this!

A life with Jessamine will be anything but normal and despite of the knowledge, he wanted it with her. He didn't even know if she liked him or not. He didn't know why she was willingly spending time with a demon blood drinking freak like him, but he kept that to himself, afraid that she would realize what he was and would run. That she would realize what his family did and he was Lucifer's meatsuit and would throw him out; but selfishly he kept quiet, wanting to keep her with him before something took her away from him.

He blinked and saw her sitting right in front of him, looking at him worriedly. He stared at the bright green eyes he had fallen in love with and a soft smile touched his lips. He looked at her hand which was holding his and the next thing he knew, he was kissing her. He caught her off-guard because she pulled back with a gasp, staring at him open-mouthed. His own eyes widened in response, cursing himself as he stood up hurriedly and stammered an apology. He should've asked her before practically jumping her. He didn't know anything about her and now she was going to throw him out.

He was so lost in trying to find a way to explain himself, that he didn't even hear her calling him. It was his turn to gasp when he felt soft lips on his, a warm hand cupping his cheek and increasing the pressure slightly. He drew back a fraction to glance at her face. Her eyes were looking back at him and he saw the reflection of his own emotions in them. Her lips were parted just enough and he closed the gap between them slowly. The fingers of one of his hand were caressing her face, while the other was holding her to him, like she would vanish if he released her from his hold. Her fingers were running in his hair at the nape of his neck as they deepened the kiss, finally giving into what he had been longing for. He pulled back and rested his head against her forehead, eyes closed and breaths mingling together. There's no sound in the room apart from the mingling of their breaths and the fire crackling in the fireplace.

He knew that there was something she wanted to tell him and he wanted to know everything about her. So, he opened a bottle of bourbon she liked and sat on the couch in front of the fireplace, pulling her with him. He drew her against his side, making them both comfortable. He poured two glasses and gave one to her, while holding one of her hand in his.

She looked at him questioned, "Do you know why I came to America?"

"Uh… To capture the death eaters who had escaped, right?" he asked confused.

"That's the part of it, yeah, but that's not all." She whispered as she showed him a picture he hadn't seen before. She was standing with a man who had sleek white-blond hair, grey eyes, a pale complexion and rather sharp, pointed features. The man was extremely good looking, reminding him of Dean when he was a teenager. What got his attention was the way the two were looking at each other before Jess tiptoed and kissed the blond, who scowled at her; but there was no heat behind it and the affection for her was clear in those eyes.

Sam swallowed, but before he could open his mouth she said fondly, "He's Draco. Draco Malfoy. My fiancée. We were practically enemies ever since we met. He changed sides in the war, saved my life and got tortured for it. We started dating after the War." She stopped and he looked at her sympathetically, having a hunch where this was going. "One of the Death Eaters who came here, made a deal with a demon. I don't know exactly what it was, but it was to kill me and bring Voldemort back. They needed the sacrifice of a baby. The magic… its extremely dark and forbidden. They killed Draco… and our baby." Sam's eyes widened and she nodded, "I was 6 months along. I would've died if it hadn't been for Neville and Ron. They saved me. It has been 3 years and I still wish they hadn't."

Sam clutched her hand tightly and she smiled at him gratefully. They stayed like that for a long time, lost in their own worlds. Before the day ended, he told her about Jessica and everything he hadn't told her yet. They fell asleep on the couch, Sam on his back and Jess lying on top of him.

* * *

_**Days Later**_

"_Oh God, please…" She moaned as Sam teased her. His tongue laving her folds leisurely, while his long fingers stretching her further, thrusting in and out, following the same rhyme as his mouth. Jessamine's hands fisted in his hair as she thrusted her hips up for more friction, whimpering and squirming as her legs fell open even more. She writhed mindlessly on the sheets and he chuckled, but didn't stop until he coaxed an orgasm out of her. She panted, breathing heavily, but pulled him up. They kissed each other feverishly, as she tasted herself on his tongue, moaning into his mouth until he slammed inside her and she gasped._

* * *

**A Month Later**

They were relaxing in the bathtub together, sharing soft kisses, washing each other when she whispered, "Sam?"

"Hm?" he murmured into her neck where he was busy biting it, while his hand was fondling her breasts.

"I love you."

He went still as his eyes misted, looking into those emerald eyes and asked dumbly, "Yeah?"

She smiled as she leaned her head back to kiss him softly instead of answering and he whispered back, "I love you too."

After which he showed her how much until Ron banged on the door and shouted, "Get out, the both of you! I've heard more than I wanted to last night and this morning!"

* * *

**3 Months Later**

She opened the door and her eyes widened at seeing the man she had seen before in the pictures. "Sam!" she called.

The man observed her with narrow eyes until Sam came and stopped short. His eyes widened as soon as they landed on his brother and the next thing they knew, he was hugging the daylights out of Dean while apologising profusely. Jess left the brothers to talk with a peck on Sam's cheek.

He told Dean everything that had happened in the last months and his brother sighed tiredly before punching him. Dean stopped with a wave of Jess's wand, much to his chagrin after which she showed him her photo-albums along with the books and newspapers. He was tensed and reluctant to believe that a witch could be born with magic and wasn't involved in anything demonic. She asked him to do all tests on her if it would make him comfortable and he did, much to Sam's annoyance, but both Jess and Dean ignored him.

Once Dean was sure that she wasn't a demon or a shapeshifter or any other kind of monster, he took the books and newspapers with him to show Bobby. There was no one else he would trust more, but this time he promised to be back soon.

* * *

**A Week Later**

Dean gave Jess a tentative, but awkward smile as soon as she opened the door and she rolled her eyes at the way he was shifting from foot to foot. He joined them for dinner and gobbled everything down with an appreciative groan. Sam rolled his eyes when his brother literally declared his love for his girlfriend, after inhaling the whole pie made by Jess, even though he was secretly ecstatic, not that he would say out loud. After which he told them that Cas confirmed everything, they had told him and the angel knew about not only the magical community, but Jessamine as well.

Sam watched happily as his girl and brother chatted animatedly about God knows what, when he felt the nagging feeling again, like there was something wrong, but he pushed it aside. He was truly happy for the first time in his life and he wasn't going to let anyone or anything ruin it.

* * *

**A Year Later**

Dean entered their new house with Bobby and Cas, thrusting a bottle of Champaign into his hands and looked around excitedly. Cas looked unbothered and bored as always, while Bobby seemed genuinely happy for him. They had bought a new house near Bobby's house in South Dakota after Jess decided that she could easily travel to London for work by floo or portkey and that her one-bedroom apartment wasn't enough. Sam saw Dean hugging Jess in the kitchen and shook his head fondly. Trust Dean to find kitchen, the first thing in the house.

Jess raised an eyebrow at him and he shook his head. "You liked the place?" she asked Dean.

"It has a swimming pool and the kitchen is huge." Dean muttered as he peaked not so subtly inside the oven.

Jess rolled his eyes before she took his hand, dragging him behind her and said, "Come on. Let us give you the tour."

She showed him he backyard, before taking him upstairs where he came to a halt. The wall was filled with pictures – the ones they had taken throughout the year, some of his and Dean's before they met her, one with their dad and the only one they had of their mom. Similarly, there were loads of pictures of her friends and family and one with her parents when she was a baby and one with her godfather.

Dean touched their Dad's picture before shrugging himself off and Jess took him to the second last room. "So, how is it?" she quired.

There was a bed, an empty almirah and loads of shelves which were empty as well. There was a huge window giving the prefect view of the front porch and an ensuite bathroom. It obviously wasn't the master bedroom and Dean looked around confused. "Uh… It's empty?" he said unnecessarily.

Sam draped his arm over Jessamine's shoulder as she whispered, "We thought you'd like to decorate your own room."

Dean looked at her and then at him wide eyed and Sam could swear that he saw tears shining in his brothers' eyes before he blinked them away and hugged the both of them.

"She's a keeper, Sammy! If you don't marry her, then I will." Dean told him seriously and they both flushed red with embarrassment.

* * *

**Weeks Later**

He sighed tiredly as soon as he entered the living room. The two most important people in his were eating cheeseburgers along with beers. Dean was showing Jess one of his favourite movies and he could bet that it would be Clint Eastwood's once again**.**

Jess winked at him as soon as she saw him and just like that, he felt all exhaustion leave his body. He still hunted with his brother sometimes, but he was now focused on his job now. He wasn't sure how, but she had somehow managed to get him an interview in a law firm. It hadn't been long, but working as a lawyer gave him satisfaction, a sense of contentment he didn't even knew he was missing. He started apocalypse and Lucifer was walking free, but they have been living peacefully ever since he killed Lilith. Sam didn't know what it was or where Lucifer was or why the demons had left them alone. Nor did he care. All he knew was that he was content with the love of his life and his brother by his side. There was nothing else he would ever want.

* * *

**6 Months Later**

He stared wide eyed at the test in front of him, feeling nauseated. Jess was staring at him worriedly, biting her lower lip in a way which always made him forget everything in the world but her. Right now though, he was in shock. 'Pregnant!' She was pregnant and he didn't know if he was ready for this, especially knowing that she had already lost one baby before and how things had turned out for his own family. He looked into those emerald eyes he so loved, staring back at him anxiously and his only instinct was to comfort her. Tell her that everything would be fine, but before he could've said anything, he felt darkness creeping into his vision… and he fainted.

* * *

**Another 6 Months**

Dean stared and blurted the first thing that came into his mind. "Oh my God! You're turning into a whale."

"Dean!" "You God damn idjit!" Sam and Bobby snapped together; while Lisa, Dean's girlfriend sighed.

"Still as charming as ever, I see!" Jess almost snarled before hexing him and Dean yelped with shock when a couple of 'birds' attacked him.

Later, Dean would probably shoot him, but Sam was sure that his brother almost cried when Jess showed him the engagement ring.

* * *

**3 Months Later**

He couldn't stop staring at his little marvel. Mary Iris Winchester. She had green eyes like her mother, but she got everything else from his side of the family. Everyone said that she looked just like him, but her blonde hair was all from her uncle Dean or more precisely her grandmother, much to Dean's happiness. It had only been days, but she already had everyone wrapped around her little fingers. Especially Dean, who had been scared to death when he first held her, but now he was constantly around her. His brother hadn't even hunted in the last three months and could be found in Mary's nursery anytime of the day, saying that – _'he was her godfather and no one had the right to hold her more than him.'_ Sam snorted. Who could've thought that Dean would be such a softie!

* * *

**Weeks Later**

Sam woke up to find nothing but darkness around him and he gasped, feeling as if there wasn't enough air for him to breathe. He called Jess, Dean and Bobby, but to no avail. The nagging sensation which he hadn't felt in a long time was back and this time no matter how much he tried, he wasn't able to shrug it off. There was definitely something wrong. The first thing he did was ran to Mary's nursery and sighed with relief when he saw her playing in her crib. He went downstairs and saw Dean talking to Lisa, while Jess was nowhere to be found. He asked Dean, who said that she had gone to the mart to buy the supplies and not to be a mother hen.

He jumped into his car and started driving towards the mart. Everything around him felt grey and the feeling of dread was back with a vengeance. There was something off and he just needed to find Jessamine.

'_Turn around Sam. It's not too late. Mary needs you.'_

He heard the voice in his head and looked around startled. It had been so long since these things happened. He wanted to find Jess and hide his family from whatever it was. He couldn't remember how long had it been, with no sign of Jess, unfortunately. It was too cold and too dark, but he still kept driving. Memories of Jessica came to his mind unbidden and he swallowed thickly. No! He wasn't going to let anyone take Jess and Mary from him. He reminded himself that she was a powerful witch and could take care of herself and nodded to himself.

Sam stopped when he felt like he couldn't drive anymore and got out of the car. He watched as everything turned even darker around him as he walked forward instinctively. It was way too quiet and he looked around in search of any kind of movement. He runs to find something, only to stop when he saw a cave. Everything in him was screaming at him to turn around, but he moved despite of everything, entering the dark cave. He adjusted the light of his phone as he kept going slowly, keeping his guard up.

That's when he saw someone lying on the ground, looking worse for wear, tied and broken. As he knelt down to look at the person, he felt something hitting him on the back of his head and fell on the ground with a pained groan.

Seconds or minutes later, he opens his eyes cautiously, only to close them before blinking.

"Sam?" he heard Dean's voice and shields his eyes from the bright lights. When he opened them again, he looked around confused! _'Wasn't he in a cave when someone hit him? Where exactly was he?'_

"Wake up, dammit!" Dean's pleading voice bought his focus back and he looked at his brother, who was staring back at him worriedly.

"Hey!" his face was cupped between Dean's hands and he was pulled into a bone crushing hug. He winced with the sudden pain which jolted his body. He might've made some kind of voice, because Dean pulled back.

"De-an? What…?" he croaked out. His throat felt beyond parched. So much so, that he couldn't complete the sentence and he couldn't understand why!

"Here. Drink this." A glass of water is placed on his lips and he drank greedily.

He looked at his brother with bleary eyes and asked gruffly, "Where's Jess?"

Dean looked at him wide-eyed, alarmed and was that… pity? Why? What had happened? As he racked his brain, he remembered that he wasn't able to find her. Where was she? Has something happened to her?

Instead of answering, Dean pulled him up and muttered, "Come on, Sammy. I gotcha. I'm gonna get you out of here."

"No, No… We've to find Jess. Where is she?" he wheezed, dragging Dean along even in his weakened state as his eyes darted around for any signs of his fiancée.

He looked around for the first time, eyes landing on a familiar red-head and he sighed. Ron would help them in finding her. He could do a tracking spell or something.

"Ron." he uttered gratefully, but was shocked when the man looked at him with no recognition in his eyes. Sam frowned, wanting to ask what was happening, when his eyes landed on Jessamine. She was pale, almost white and nearly unconscious, but she was alive and that was enough. So, without any thought, he stumbled towards her and whispered lovingly, "Jess. Thank God! I thought..." Almost pushing Ron aside who looked at him outraged as he held her tightly to him and she buried her face in his chest, gripping him just as strongly.

"Excuse me?" Sam heard a voice and looked up only to gasp in shock when he saw who was standing in front of him. His breath caught in his throat and his hold on Jess tightened unconsciously. He knew that pointed face, blond hair and grey eyes which were staring at him icily. It was none other than Draco Malfoy. A very alive Draco! Jessamine's fiancée who had been killed years ago.

He looked around and that's when he felt like someone had kicked him in the gut. There it was, entire body covered with patterns and designs resembling tattoos, icy blue glow around its skin, angry blue eyes filled with mirth, staring at him. None other than a djinn. As understanding dawned on him, he collapsed on the ground, dragging Jess along who whimpered with pain.

Draco pulled her from his arms with an angry glare despite his effort to keep her with him, which wasn't much to begin with. Jess protested, but it was cut-short when her eyes landed on the blonde and once again Sam felt like someone had pulled the rug from underneath him as she breathed Draco's name with awe and then touched his face tenderly.

He didn't know when they killed the creature, nor did he pay attention when Dean muttered, "Let's go, Sammy."

All his focus was on Jess, who was crying and clutching to Draco like it was the end of the world. That's when the reality hit him like a ton of bricks. He and Jessamine, both were the victims here. He didn't know how much of what she had told him was true. They never brought a house together. Dean never had a girlfriend. She never got pregnant and their lovely daughter was just a part of a fantasy. They never fell in love. And that the person he fell in love with probably had no idea that he even existed.

And just like that, his world shattered once again.

* * *

**Months Later**

He was staring out the window as the trees passed by. They had just finished another case and now they were going back to the motel. The last couple of months passed in a haze. He did everything like he normally would, but he felt tired and more than that he felt broken. No matter how much he pretended to be fine, Dean knew it as well, but thankfully never said anything.

After Draco and Ron took Jessamine with them, Dean told him what he already knew. That these people were wizards and witches, the natural born kind, who liked to stay hidden. 'The girl' was an auror and was in America on a case, when the djinn got her. Her fiancée and friends tried to find her, but couldn't as she didn't have her wand and because she hadn't used magic in the time she was captured. They contacted Bobby through American Ministry, who knew that the Winchesters would be able to find her_. 'She was important or some shit like that because of which her fiancée was ready to pay an obscene amount of money to find her.'_ Bobby told him. It turned out that the djinn who had her, caught Sam and Dean found him after 2 weeks of search. Finding Jessamine was a coincidence. He had told Dean everything that had happened in his 'dream', not wanting to hide anything from his brother. He had learned his lesson long ago.

Sam closed his eyes and allowed himself to remember the face of his daughter as a tear fell down his eye.

* * *

**The next day,** he was sipping his beer in a bar, while Dean was flirting with a redhead and he snorted. A voice which he knew better than his own broke his reverie. "Can I have a glass of bourbon?"

He clenched his eyes shut, fingers tightened around the bottle, not wanting her to be another one of his hallucinations. His eyes landed on _her_ as soon as he opened them and he openly stared at her. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Dean gawking, but he ignored him to ogle at her some more. Her eyes were even brighter than he remembered and her black hair were braided. She was even more beautiful then he remembered and he couldn't even remember what she had asked him. Her lips twitched upwards, bringing Dean out of his shocked state and he murmured, "Uh… yeah… Bourbon."

Finally, Sam shook himself and asked, "Something greasy to eat?" His heart hammering inside his chest.

She looked into his eyes and mumbled, "Surprise me."

He swallowed thickly and chocked out, "You were there?" At her nod he asked, "But how…?"

She looked around at the place. Sam suddenly realised that they were in a strip club and winced as she whispered, "Can we go somewhere else?"

He stood up hastily, almost falling on his ass and said, "We have a room at the motel."

Once they were inside the room, both shifted uneasily until she sat on the bed and he dragged a chair in front of her.

"So… uh… The djinn had the access to our minds, so he knew everything, our desires and things that we wished for. He needed to make us think that we were happy, so he put us in the same dream. He kept most of the things same because he knew that tampering much would probably set us on edge. After all he cannot remove memories from our mind. He could just add them, like he made me think that Draco died." She summarised looking at him.

It made sense, but there was one thing he wanted to ask. So, he blurted before he could lose his nerve, "Um… Draco? You're engaged to him?"

Jess sated at him and answered softly, "I was." And he nodded numbly.

Sam covered her hand with his, waiting for her to pull back, but it never happened. Which helped him in mustering enough courage to reach forward and pull her closer, pressing their forehead together. "Mary." The name came out of his mouth without his permission and Jess pulled back to look into his eyes. He had been the only one mourning the loss of a child he never had in the first place. Something which no one apart from him could understand because for him, it had all been real; but as he looked at Jess, he realised that he wasn't alone. Not anymore. She was there with him and knew what he was feeling. Probably better than him.

Instead of saying a word, she crushed her lips to his. It took him a second, but he responded in kind. He had never thought he would be able to have this again. Their bodies relaxing against each other with such familiarity as if they had been together their whole life.

"Sam." She breathed against his lips, needy and desperate that he couldn't stop himself from picking her up and slamming into the wall behind her. He kissed her furiously and she wrapped her legs around his waist in a way which they've been accustomed to, but still new in a strange way and they couldn't get enough. Their clothes came off easily and then he was lining himself up and sank inside her with a soft sigh. Their touches were gentle yet reverent as they exchanged soft and gentle kisses.

"Its not another dream, is it?" Jess mumbled against his lips, their eyes never leaving the other.

"SAMMY?" Dean shouted before the door slammed open and he barged inside, staring wide eyed at the two. He yelped after seeing his brother's naked ass and turned around, eyes clenched shut; while Jess squeaked embarrassed and Sam tried to cover her with his body. There wasn't anywhere they could go or anything to cover themselves up as they were still standing against the wall.

"DEAN!" He groaned, eyes on Jess who had flushed red and was trying her very best to hide inside him. Her hands holding his biceps as she wiggled and he couldn't stop the moan that escaped him as he felt her internal muscles fluttering around him and squeezed him.

"You should've told me you were leaving." Dean smirked at him before leaving.

Sam groaned as he rested his forehead on her shoulder, breathing heavily. "Yeah. We're so not dreaming." He said sulkily and despite the position they were in, she burst out laughing.

Sam smiled as he kissed her, finally happy that he had her. Nothing was perfect and there were things that they needed to discuss, but he was content for now. As long as he had Dean and Jessamine, he knew he would face anything and everything.

* * *

**EN****: **This was just a one-shot. This was it. Hope you liked it. 😊

I have an exam in May, so I'm not sure when the other stories would be updated; but rest assured, they aren't abandoned. I'm still working on them.

March 22nd, 2019


End file.
